


Shatter

by sashanico



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Belonging, Comfort, Crossover, Family, Fitting In, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, just pure sass in Dean's case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashanico/pseuds/sashanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pacific Rim and Supernatural Crossover-<br/>Castiel is content, if not relieved, that he is the assistant inside the Shatterdome instead or piloting a Jaeger like his other brothers are. Sometimes he feels out of place, but that's just fine by him. He swore never to pilot again, after all.<br/>But when the Winchesters join the crew housed in the Hong Kong Shatterdome, his relatively quiet life can't stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drawsshits](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Drawsshits).



> *This crazy AU is shared by me and Drawsshits- a shoutout to her for getting me into this. I'm open to suggestions for the next chapters, and I'll try my best to update as often as I can!

"Little Cassie was never built to pilot a Jaeger." Lucifer spat at Castiel as he got off his machine after his latest battle with a category 3 Kaiju. The younger man looked around for reassurance, but only found the cold, disapproving stare of Michael. Panicking, he briskly walked out of the unloading dock towards the labs, tears of frustration pricking at his eyes.

He began to enter the room when he saw Gabriel talking to Ash. Instead of continuing in, he lowered his eyes and walked out. He was not welcome here, either.

To be honest, Castiel was envious of Ash’s position as a researcher. He knew he wasn’t meant to pilot a Jaeger ever since his accident in Maine, which cost him Samandriel. The laboratory was the only place he really fit in. But Ash, being the more skilled one, took the job alongside Castiel’s own brother. The only reason why he was not outside of the Hong Kong base was because the whole project had been his father’s idea. After his disappearance, Michael liked to keep all of the family members and acquaintances near, if not within the confines of the Shatterdome, where he could keep an eye on them. So Castiel took on the job of a system assistance and engineer, which usually meant that he was near useless. The pressure lifted a bit when Bobby and Rufus took over the operations, but recently government funding, even with Crowley’s shrewd negotiatiing skills, had become few and far in between. This meant they had to tap into Michael’s inheritance, and Castiel was back under the microscope in no time.

Feeling the need to hide from the rest of the family, Castiel doubled back towards to Shatterdome, enjoying his anonymity within the bustle of the mechanics. In Bay 1 was the Archangel, piloted by his eldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer, in all its shining white glory. Mark-3, fitted with a blade, and decorated with blue decals ending with the phoenix on its breastplate, the Archangel was considered the most successful and destructive model in deploy, with with a 39 kill count. Those were surprising stats, since Michael and Lucifer were always at each other’s throats when they weren’t piloting. What sort of things they shared inside the Archangel was a mystery to all.

In Bay 2 was the Eden Assassin, long since its last time in action, but still scrubbed till it was sparkling clean every day. Metatron was the only left pilot from the team since Raguel’s disappearance at the Vladivostok Shatterdome. And since he refused to work with another partner, and was the only one capable of piloting the Eden Assassin (being one of the only Mark-2 pilots left in the world), the particular Jaeger was under maintenance but hadn’t seen action in nearly a year. Castiel cast a wary glance at Metatron, who stared back and gave him a creepy smile as he snatched a clipboard from his assistant Naomi’s waiting hands.

Bay 3 housed the Diablo Intercept. The South American Jaeger was the only other Mark-2 model in operation. Hellhound, the canon mounted on it, was a ruthless weapon in the hands of the demonic sisters Meg and Ruby, who tore through the Kaijus with near brute force. In comparison to them, the occupants of Bay 4, Ellen and Jo, mother and daughter, piloting the inherited Tacit Ronin, liked to work quickly and meticulously.

The 4 units were the only ones inside the Hong Kong Shatterdome until  he went to bed for a blissful 3 hours yesterday, so Castiel was surprised to find the Black Mark-1 towering in front of him in Bay 5. He stared up, his eyes twinkling in curiosity, at the sleek black metal. His gazed stopped at the star drawn on the left side of the breastplate, right where the heart would be if it were a person.

"She’s a beauty, ain’t she?" Bobby interrupted his train of thought. “The Impala, restored and back in action." Seeing Castiel’s blue eyes widen in surprise, Bobby chuckled and gave him a rough pat on the back. “You might remember her from her glory days. She was the one stationed in Louisiana. Defended the coast all across the Gulf." Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Bobby got to it first. “Save yer breath, kiddo. I know John’s long gone. But see, there were two kids, not just the one that worked with John. Been watching over them for a while, and we all think it’s about damn time." He nodded at the two men locked in an intense discussion. Pointing at the shorter and angrier of the two, Bobby smiled halfheartedly. “You know Dean, former pilot of the Impala and 150% teenage princess angst. Used to be quite the celebrity back then." Castiel, of course, remembered staring at the TV screen in terror every time the Impala was deployed. When the Kaiju Azazel left the Impala with one less pilot and  Dean seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, it felt as if a piece of him had gone with Dean. But to see him back in action, right in front of him… Castiel reached to pinch his thigh. It hurt like a bitch. This was real, and life was good.

"And that strapping young lad over there," Castiel only just noticed how tall the man next to Dean was. “is Sam Winchester, prodigy child of the family, plucked right out of school and thrown straight into action. Gabriel had one helluva time trying to track him down once he got Dean convinced to come back. Said that with Dean, it had to be a package deal with Sam or else." Castiel looked over to study the two Winchesters, just in time to catch a sight of Dean  landing a hard punch on Sam’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well guess what, Sammy? You're going to have to man up and get through with this because your whining isn't going to do anything for you! There won't be any Standford to go back to if the Kaijus kill everybody and their dogs!" Dean grabbed Sam's arm and shoved him roughly into the Impala, which was a feat in itself considering Sam was significantly taller. "Go play with Gabriel in the laboratory or something. I'm sure you two _college kids_ can find something to talk about over tea and chocolate crumpets." He dismissed Sam with a wave.

"Did I tell you that they'll be your new wards? You poor sap." Bobby muttered under his breath as Dean started stomping over in their direction.

"Bobby." Dean nodded briefly to acknowledge the older man's presence before jerking his head in Castiel's direction. "Are you going to introduce me to pretty boy or what?" Castiel crinkled his nose in distaste at this. He knew, from watching the news coverage years ago, that Dean Winchester was rude, but no amount of TV and gossip columns had warned him that it was this bad. There was only so much he could gain from articles on his glamorous sex life.

"The name's Castiel. He'll be your assistant. I'm lending you one of my best men, so you better not fuck him up, boy." Bobby replied gruffly, clapping a hand on Castiel's shoulder. It was meant to reassure him, but it only made Castiel flinch.

"Cas, huh? This meek little guy as my assistant? Send him back to research where he belongs, Bobby. I'm gonna feel guilty roughing up Ken Doll here out in the bay. I mean, for a second I thought you brought me a boy toy as a housewarming gift." Dean smirked and winked.

"My name is **Castiel**." He growled as he stepped up towards Dean." And I know an encyclopedia's worth more about the drift than the average prick here, so yes, I must say I deserve some respect."

"Sure thing, **Cas**." Dean's grin grew wider. "I hope you prove that to me real soon. Maybe you'll make it out of the apocalypse alive." This sent Castiel storming towards the cafeteria, looking for sugar-laden coffee to lighten up an already irritating day. Dean shrugged at Bobby as if to ask what was wrong. "Real talent you got there, boy. I give you the best and the brightest of the lot and you manage to piss him off in less than a minute." With this, Bobby Singer turned and left, muttering 'idjit' repeatedly and snapping at whoever that had the misfortune to stare at him for too long.

"A fine specimen, isn't he?" Dean turned to fine one of the pilots for the Diablo Intercept leaning on the Impala. "Our Little Boy Blue, I mean." Meg purred as she slid an admiring hand down the black metal. Dean had to suppress an urge to yell ay her, to take her hands off his Baby, but kept it in with much difficulty. "What's the deal with the stick up his ass?"

"Oh hon, you don't recognize him?" She brought her hand up to her mouth, shaped into a perfect 'o' in feigned surprise. "I guess the times have changed him a bit, but really? You didn't read any of the Jaeger Mania posts? Which backwater hole in Kansas are you from?" Dean dropped his gaze and pretended his shoes were interesting at this comment. "Ever hear about Emmanuel? Mark-2. She was a beauty, that one." She sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her. "36 kill count, steel-obsidian alloy, and don't forget that beautiful sword it was fitted with. Only two other models have that now. I'm jealous. What I wouldn't give for the Diablo to be that wicked..."

Dean held up his hand. "Wait. Emmanuel? He's the pilot from the Maine incident? The one piloted solo to base?" In the short time Meg opened her mouth to answer, Dean had already taken off jogging towards the direction Castiel was headed towards.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel is blessed with a few minutes of silence alone with his coffee until Dean barges in. Dean slammed his hand on the table, making Castiel scramble to keep his coffee from spilling. Castiel sighed, cradling his cup mournfully, wondering where his peace had gone. He looked into the murky brown liquid swirling inside the Styrofoam. "Listen. Cas or Castiel. Whatever. Just leave me-" He was interrupted by Dean's awed whisper. "36 Drops, 36 Kills. Real Time. Neural handshake of 100% all the time, even in your first ever drift."

Castiel blinked in confusion. "What?" He lifted his eyes to meet Dean's. 'My God.' He breathed in. They were so... startlingly green. He had to remember to breathe out as Dean scrutinized his face. "Castiel Novak. It really is you. This is where you've been hiding all along? You little bastard."

Castiel felt his cheeks growing warm, though he attributed it to drinking his coffee too quickly. He looked down again to hide a bitter smile. "Is that a big deal?"

Dean looked aghast. "Is it a big deal? Your stats have only been bested by the Archangel's and you're asking me if that's a fucking big deal? Man, modesty can only go so far!" He put his remaining arm down on the table and leaned towards Castiel, who simultaneously leaned back. "Hey, I bet you can still pilot just fine. We can find you a partner and everything, whip you back into shape. All teasing aside, wouldn't you like to be in a Jaeger again?"

This was pushing Castiel's patience too far. The longer he talked to Dean, the more questions he was bound to ask about the past. And "That's the last thing I want." He repeated his thought quietly.

Dean was getting frustrated. "If you're talking about that thing in Maine, that wasn't your fault. Think about it. The thing you fought was the first ever Category 4. You brought the whole Jaeger to base by yourself. No one else has done that since you."

"Stop." Castiel stretched the neck of his shirt to reveal a greyscale tattoo of a Kaiju. "Do you know why I have a tattoo of Lilith on me? It's not because I'm proud of being here alive and breathing. This is a brand of guilt, and a warning to myself." He carefully arranged his shirt back, avoiding having to touch the tattoo. "I'm the one who's alive, not Samandriel. I'm the one who breathes and walks this Earth." He let go of his cup and leaned forward on the table, lacing his fingers together and leaning his elbows on the table. "Dean, I should be living twice the life instead of him. If I die, who can do that for the two of us?"

Dean looked into Castiel's weary eyes, raising his brows. "And the warning?"

He smiled, but only with his eyes, the corners crinkling as if he were amused. "That's simple. We're running straight into maws of the apocalypse. No matter how hard you fight or how far you run, it will always be upon you, choking the life out of you."

Castiel stood up. "You're a charming person, Dean. At another time, I would have asked you to be my partner. But right now, I'm too tired to even fight. You know what it is like to lose someone you shared a mind with. Unlike you, I'm not as strong, and I can't simply bounce back from something like that. I'm out."

As he walked away, he could sworn he heard Dean say: "If you went back into action as my partner, I would protect you with my life." Castiel let out a short and bitter laugh. He couldn't save his own father. What could Dean possibly do for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: 07/22/2013  
> *crai* I know there was no Sabriel in this. Next chapter will be mostly about them, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Sam could have sworn Gabriel drank enough Red Bull to keep a normal person delirious for a good 3 days, except that it had gone out of production a couple of years ago with the start of the rationing. He certainly acted like he had wings, though, constantly zipping out and about the lab. But for all he knew, Gabriel could have been in with the black market, since he sees chocolate and candy wrappers everywhere in the already messy lab.

"So what convinced you to come?" Gabriel asked, tossing Sam specimen after specimen. "Don't tell me it was your brother's ugly mug. I don't really fancy him even now- I can't exactly afford to hate him even more."

"You, I guess?" Sam recalls the first phone call he received from Gabriel in the middle of the night. Having Dean mentioned threw him off the idea, whatever it was, in the beginning, and when piloting a Jaeger came up, Sam ended up screaming no and slamming the receiver down in its cradle. The calls continued day after day, and Sam wondered, if and when the Kaiju attacks were over, if Gabriel was interested in taking on a sales or marketing job. The guy sure was persistent and charmingly persuasive. He smiled at Gabriel’s perplexed expression. “I know. It’s not. Not really. But what if it was?”

Gabriel muttered to himself as he waved his hands in the air and brought up the 3D display of the Kaiju portal. "I'm too busy. I have things to study. I just want everything to be over. I have to figure this out. No time for other...people, no." He continued to mutter to himself as he ran over to the chalkboard and covered it with figures and calculations, scurrying up and down the ladder. He paused in front of the miniature figures of the Jaegers in the Hong Kong base that lined his desk, picking up the latest addition, the Impala.

"But sure, kiddo. What if it was? What’s in it for me?” He waved the model of the Jaeger in for Sam to see. “You two didn’t even calibrate with your unit yet. You haven’t even entered a drift once. How do I know that you two are drift compatible, and how do I know dragging your sorry soft ass here was the right thing to do? Come on, Sam,” He said in a singsong voice, popping another lollipop into his mouth. “I need results, you know?”

Sam slipped off from the desk he drifted over to and passed Gabriel towards the exit. “Aren’t you demanding… I’ll talk to Dean, alright? I’ll put myself to use for you.”

Gabriel smiled. “I look forward to seeing you in action.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 07/24/2013  
> *EDIT 07/23/2013: As my apology for that messy and short chapter, I'll get in an extra update today...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *[Because I was ashamed of the short and messy update yesterday]
> 
> Here's an early update.
> 
> The next chapter will be updated tomorrow as scheduled. [EDIT: SORRY I'M GOING TO BE A BIT LATE ON THE UPDATE AN RP RAN OVER SCHEDULE AND GOSH I GOT LOST IN A DOMESTIC AU]

It didn't take long before Sam and Castiel met in the hallways, since there were only so many ways to exit the cafeteria or the labs and travel away from them in the Hong Kong Base. "Castiel, right? our assistant." Sam beamed, a direct contrast from Castiel's gloominess. He took Castiel's hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I remember you from back then. You were great!"

"Cas, Castiel, whichever. Your brother clearly seemed to have a preference." Castiel mumbled, irritated.

"Well, Cas, then. I think that might be easier. No need to be strangers?" Sam shrugged, oblivious to Castiel's downcast mood. "Listen, do you by chance know where Dean is? I need to talk to him about getting the Jaeger calibrated. First neural handshake and all that jazz."

Castiel looked incredulous. "You mean, you two didn't test for drift compatibility before signing up to be a unit? How much of a rush were you in?" He crossed his arms and let our a low whistle. "Gabriel must have got you good. Did all those late night love calls wear you out?" Sam stared at Castiel, whose face held no trace of sarcasm or teasing.

"Maybe," Sam recovered and retorted back. "Maybe I was curious how handsome the guy who kept calling me day and night happened to be. I see the look runs in the family. Now, have you seen Dean or not?"

Castiel coughed a bit, choking on his spit from breathing in too quickly. "He's probably still in the mess hall." He pointed. "And probably still sitting there with his mouth hanging open the way I left him. Best go close it before a fly flies in there." Castiel watched Sam walk away for a moment before calling out.

"Best give him a bell or something. I'm not here to perch on his shouler and play babysitter to some ex-pilot that can't take anything seriously. And," He studied Sam from head to toe. "Drift compatible or not, I suggest you shape up before you even try. Compared to your brother's physique I find yours... less defined." With this, Castiel spun on his heels and disappeared among the incoming crowd from the command deck, released from their latest drill. Instead Lucifer walked into sight. "Don't mind the grumpy brother, Sam. He's like that. Stiff collared and rude. C'mon, Sammy. I'll get you come in one piece." He held out his hand expectedly, tilting his head and smirking.


	6. Chapter 6

As he walked to the cafeteria, Sam could have sworn he had never before heard someone who could complain about his brother as much as Lucifer did. “…and Michael, with all of his righteous shit and him trying to shove his heavenly ideals unto thee. Who does he think he is? God of the new world?”  He smiled at Sam. “Nothing like you, Sam. Righteous, but also so full of life. You know where the priorities lie, don’t you?” He said as he pushed open the doors to the cafeteria with both of his hands.

The two of them entered to see Dean and Michael locked in a heated discussion, which seemed not to be going so well. Sam could see that Dean had his hackles raised, while Michael was in a more defensive position hovering across the table from him. The dark haired man, however, seemed to be holding his ground. They simultaneously looked up to see Sam and Lucifer. Michael let out a short hiss and stomped away after telling Dean to “just think about it.” Lucifer followed suit, muttering an array of colorful curses under his breath.

“Pleasant guy, isn’t he?” Sam grinned as he tapped Dean’s shoulder lightly with a fist. Dean laughed as he swatted Sam’s hand away. “I know, just like you. Bitch.”

“Jerk.” Sam shot back as he poked Dean’s forehead. “Keep that up and I’ll be kicking your ass in no time.” He picked up the cup of coffee, started drinking it, and put it down, sputtering. “Since when did you start drinking sugar sludge? Did you get a sweet tooth, princess?”

“Fuck off, samsquatch.” Dean coughed. “It’s not mine. That’s Cas’s.” He held the cup in his hand, tilting it around and swishing the coffee back and forth. “So, what’s new?” Lucifer ask you to prom or something?”

“Nothing really. Just that I’m going to be piloting the Impala, and soon.” He announced proudly, tapping his chest. “Just a few days of training, just like Cas said, and I’ll be ready to suit up and go on my first drop.”

“Woah there, slow down. I’ll be in there, too. I’ll make sure you treat my baby just right.” Dean had enough trouble trying to process one person yapping at him, but today had been a succession of Cas, Michael, and now Sam. He’s pretty sure that if wasn’t overwhelmed, he’d like to kiss the grumpiness out of, punch, and congratulate them, in the exact order, but being back in all the commotion in the Shatterdome was getting to him like a bad dream.

“You sure you’re going to go through with this so soon, Sammy?” Dean said absentmindedly. “I told you about the crap that goes on in the drift, didn’t I?” The problem didn’t just lie with Sam. Dean had his own share of nightmares. To be honest, probably all of the Jaeger pilots did. They hunt monsters that want to destroy the whole world, so they were probably all a bit crazy. Crazy, stupid heroes. He just hoped for the best, that they would make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update: Monday 07.29.2013


	7. Chapter 7

Dean thought about Michael's offer for a long time, and it obviously showed. Sam felt as if he was far away, even when they were doing one on one training sessions in the gym. Dean was always thinking about something, and he was constantly whispering to Bobby about it on the side. He also made it a rule to avoid Michael or Lucifer if he could, and ensured they were constantly surrounded by others when they absolutely had to be near them. This is something he made clear to Sam as well, thought for him, Lucifer seemed to be the one to avoid.

 

"I don't trust either one of them." Dean hissed one day when Lucifer passed them in the weight room. ""That smug little face of his, the sweet talk..." He glanced at the timer on the wall as he spotted Sam while he was on the bench press. "He always looks like he's plotting something. And Michael's no different from him." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "He acts as if the world's his oyster, like he's king."

 

"Dean." Sam sighed. "You know you're going to have to tell me what's going on, right? You can't expect me to stay in the dark forever. Once we're in the drift, I'll know everything. I don't want it to end up that way, and I'm sure neither do you."

 

"I didn't mean to be so hush-hush." Dean replied quietly, sounding offended at the notion that he would be keeping secrets from his own brother. "I've just been... preoccupied." He shrugged. "You know, Michael wants us to back him up on a mission. It's supposed to be practically suicidal, not to mention the fact that you're far from being ready."

 

"Dean, you can't treat me like a baby forever you know-" Sam's eyes widened as he saw Castiel standing over Dean's shoulder.

 

"Absolutely not, Sam." Castiel shook his head, as if to say it was final. "You might want to ignore me all you want, but I'm still part of your team." He shrugged and turned to face Dean. "I will not have a dead team on my hands. I may be confident in my skills, but I will not back you in going into certain death. Don't expect me to be on the com system telling you what to do, because I refuse to be responsible."

 

"No one's asking you to worry your pretty face about us, Cas." Dean replied tersely. "It was only a suggestion. No one said I was up for the actual crazies." He smiled at Castiel, trying his best to reassure his blue eyed assistant that he was not, in fact, scheduled for mutual destruction of the Kaijus and himself.

 

"And you will hold to your word?" Castiel frowned and tilted his head.

 

Dean held out his hand. "Cas, you need to learn how to trust me sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Next update: 08/02/2013  
> *Could someone quickly Beta for me?


	8. Chapter 8

It would have been nice to say that Dean and Castiel bonded instantly once they both agreed to start drift simulations for Sam’s sake. However, they did not, and Sam ended up training under two constantly bickering trainers and a very, very, attentive Gabriel. Whether the researcher was extremely concerned for Sam’s sanity or extremely curious, Sam couldn’t tell. But it felt good to be surrounded by people who fussed over him again.

"Think first, shoot later!" Dean shouted at Sam through the interface as Castiel followed with “Shoot first, think later." Sam could only imagine what was going on in the viewing room right now. He grinned, thinking of how he’d walk into them glaring at each other at this exact moment.

He heard a scuffle through the comm. “Hey, hey kiddo, you there and paying attention to these two little shits fighting like a married couple?" Sam snorted at this, while the noises in the background got louder, now both Castiel and Dean’s yelling aimed at Gabriel.

"Listen, Sugar." Gabriel’s voice flowed smoothly and clearly through the comm system. “You do whatever floats your boat, alright?” Sam heard the crinkling of candy wrapper. “You can’t keep listening to these assholes forever.” Gabriel chuckled, the sound curiously muffled by whatever he put in his mouth. “Alright Samsquatch, let’s get the ball rollin’!” The scientist punched the button on the simulator. “Take me for a ride on the simulator and show me what you can do!”

Sam couldn't help but appreciate the beauty of the simulation, even though he was nervous. Everything ran so smoothly and simply in the test runs. Gears worked the way they were supposed to, and as long as he followed the directions Gabriel gave, he could easily bring down the simulated monsters. To be really honest, this was more like textbook work, just like he used to do in school. Sam went through 20 rounds of this back to back.

When he stepped out, it was to a crowded room. Bobby was at the front control panel with Castiel and Dean. Gabriel came up to him in a little hop-waddle and patted Sam’s shoulder. “You know, that’s a record!” He whispered into his ear, grinning. “Don’t look now, but Lucifer’s looking at you really jealously. I’d keep clear of him if I were you. I don’t want him snatching you up for himself.” He fanned himself as if what he said was scandalous. Sam stole a glance towards Lucifer and Michael, who were now locked in discussion, pointing at Sam and Dean from time to time.

Towards the front of the room, Dean and Castiel were arguing with Bobby, apparently on the same side this time. Sam heard snatches of “too early” and “too risky” from Dean, as well as “unnecessary” and “pointless” from Castiel. Gabriel’s expression darkened. “They’re talking about Michael and Lucifer’s plan again.” He fumbled around, searching his pockets for candy. “They want to shut that kaiju portal down with the big bombs.” He shrugged. “Ash seems to think that’s going to stop the invasions for sure, but me?” He sighed. “I’m not so sure….” His voice trailed off. “I’m not so sure…”

There was a pattering of feet in the distance, and Ash popped his head into the simulation room. “Uh, guys?”

Gabriel’s head snapped up as he spoke in a hushed voice. “Double event.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +Next Update: Monday, 08/05/2013  
> +Thanks to Blooper_Boy for being the beta for this piece!


	9. Chapter 9

It didn’t take long for the alarms to go off screeching throughout the complex.  Bobby raised his eyebrow as he brought up the controls for the comm system to the simulation room screen with a blunt movement. "Alright all you idjits, it’s ShowTime! Tacit Ronin and Diablo Intercept, take center. I need the Archangel on deck within the Miracle Mile." He glared at Michael, who stared right back at him without wavering before rushing out, dragging Lucifer behind.

 

"You two," Bobby turned to Sam and Dean.  "watch and learn. Things have changed while Dean was lollygagging in those construction sites." He pushed the two Winchesters out of the simulation room up to the control complex, an agitated Castiel following behind them.

 

"Sam," Gabriel huffed in after the group, jogging up to Sam. "Sam you have to be careful. Those aren’t anything like the ones your brother used to fight. They learned. All of our defenses." Sam answered him with a quizzical look and a tilt of his head. "What the hell? Gabriel, I thought we agreed not to drift.  Stop trying to make it sound like a death sentence. I’m not on field today, or haven’t you heard Bobby?"

 

Gabriel shook his head, looking shaken and nervous. "No, kiddo. I heard the big man fine and clear." He stood up right in front of Sam, reaching up to grab him by the shoulders and look down. "Look, I know this is me being too pessimistic or whatever they call it, but it’s the truth. It could happen." He held up a finger and shushed Sam. "So this is my way of preparing you for something you have no idea what you’re getting into yet. You can be some prodigy or whatever, but nothing," He paused to breathe.  "Nothing can prepare you for your first drift. Ever. And if you are some prodigy, I’m not going to lose you on a first drift." He wheeled around on his heels and ran towards Bobby, who was now yelling at Gabriel to please get his sugary sweet ass down to the controls already and stop flirting with Sam.

 

Dean dragged Sam towards to the front next to Bobby with his arm around Sam’s shoulder. "Alright Sammy, let’s get you used to the taste of action!" He rubbed his hand, grinning. "Don’t look so shell shocked. These pilots are the ace crews of all time!" He turned looking intently at the now crackling and live comm system.

 

"Archangel, Tacit Ronin, and Diablo Intercept, all online and ready to initiate drop." Jo and Ellen spoke simlutaneously.

 

"Ladies, you know how to take it from here. Go on." Bobby replied gruffly as he eased himself into his chair. Castiel ran his hands over the control panels, preparing the transports for each Jaeger unit.

 

"Bobby, Comm from the Archangel." Rufus shoved the mike toward Bobby, which slid on its rail away from him. "What's wrong, Princesses?"

 

Michael's accusing tone flowed from the speakers. "There was no need to deploy 3 units, Bobby Singer. Call off the others, we can handle this." Dean looked at Castiel, who flinched at the cold voice. Despite Sam's stares, Dean inched towards Castiel and laid a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

Bobby sighed. "You know what? How about you two stick to the plan for once? Just go and shut yer traps."

 

The units began their descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries as I miss another "update deadline" because of petty issues*  
> Battle scene is 3 parts ish long...
> 
> But I'll try to update by: 08/10/2013


End file.
